libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Anti-Fascism
This is a timeline of events to do with anti-fascism from its origins in the late 1800s to the modern day. 1800s 1890s * 1898: At the height of the Dreyfus Affair, proto-anti-fascists composed of anarchists and socialists in France protect pro-Dreyfus speakers and witnesses on their way to courthouses and in the streets. They plastered the city with posters to reclaim public space from the anti-Semites, staged counter-demonstrations and infiltrated meetings to disrupt and spy on them. Sébastien Faure forged invitations to a meeting of the opposition at a local restaurant in Marseille. Upon being denied entry, the pro-Dreyfusards went around the side and smashed through a glass door to storm in and disrupt the proceedings. 1900s 1910s 1920s * 1921: The Arditi Del Popolo is founded in Italy in response to Mussolini's growing influence. It is the first militant anti-fascist organization and engages in gunfights with fascist gangs. 1930s * 1934: The February Uprising in Austria sees socialist try to stop the rise of fascists in the country. * 1934: Inspired by the Austrian uprising, CNT-affiliated miners in Asturias, Spain lead an uprising to protest the entry of fascists into the coalition government. * 1936: The Spanish Civil War begins as much of the Spanish working class attempts to stave off the military coup by Francisco Franco. * 1936: The Battle of Cable Street sees anti-fascists battle fascists led by Oswald Mosely in a Jewish neighbourhood in London, England. 1940s * 1944: Prisoners at Auschwitz launch an uprising to liberate themselves, it fails but destroys the crematoriums. * 1946: The 43 Group is founded in London by Jewish Veterans of World War II to fight off followers of Oswald Mosely. 1950s * 1958: The Battle of Hayes Pond sees 500 Lumbee Indigenous Americans end a KKK meeting. 1960s * 1962: The 62 Group is founded in London to defend immigrants from the Carribean from Britain's growing fascist movement. 1970s * 1974: Kevin Gately is killed by police during an anti-fascist march in the UK. * 1976: The Southall Youth Movement in England forms in response to the murder of teenager Gurdip Singh Chaggar by fascists. * 1977: The Battle of Lewisham sees LGBT people, feminists, anarchists, socialists and anti-racists battle a fascist march and police with bricks in Lewisham, England. This leads to the creation of the Anti-Nazi League later that year. 1980s * 1982: The Black Dragons forms in France to protect African youth from fascist attacks. * 1982: The Blitz House in Norway becomes the basis for a new anti-fascist movement as Anti-Fascist Action is formed. * 1983: The March for Equality and Against Racism attempts to replicate the success of the Civil Rights Movement in France. * 1985: The Red Warriors becomes a punk communist anti-fascist street gang in France. * 1985: Anti-fascist Günter Sare is killed by a police water cannon during an anti-racist march in West Germany. * 1986: The Revolutionary Anti-Fascists set fire to a barn celebrating Adolf Hitler's 100th birthday in West Germany. * 1989: Cornelia Wessmann is killed after a riot police truck chases her into oncoming traffic at an anti-racist demonstration. 1990s * 1992: The Battle of Waterloo sees anti-fascists fight neo-nazis punks in England. * 1995: The Battle of Sandaker sees anti-fascists fight police and neo-nazis in Sandaker, Norway. * 1997: The First International Conference on Anti-Fascism is held in London. * 1999: Björn Söderberg is muredered by neo-nazis in his home in Sweden, leading to tens of thousands of people protesting fascists in the country. 2000s 2010s * 2011: 10 years of actions by Swedish anti-fascists bring an end to the Salem Marches. * 2017: The Battle for Charlottesville strongly weakens the growing US fascist movement known as the alt-right. Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Timelines Category:Anti-Fascism